ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Racing 95: The Movie (2019)
Racing 95: The Movie is a upcoming 2019 American racing action film directed by F. Gary Grey, the movie will be released this Summer 2019, the movie is based on the 2016 sports racing drama comedy tv series Racing 95, the same cast members and drivers are about to be in this movie, and the people who worked on the Fast And Furious Movies are about to be working on this movie Reference To Fast And Furious And Cars 2 Genre: Sports, Action film, Drama, Thriller, Science fiction film, Crime film, Adventure film Release Date: June 22, 2019 (USA), June 9, 2019 (UK) MPAA Rating: PG-13 Rotten Tomatoes: 59% IMDb Rating: 5.4, 19,332 votes Box Office: 456.9 million USD Budget: 145 million USD Running Time: 2h 49m Plot Max Becker Scott Jackson Dillon Richardson are almost done with racing so they will be retiring pretty soon and the rest of max's friends are retiring soon as well, but something are about to get furious, Agents and Spies are trying to kill the nascar drivers and destroy nascar and destroy racing for the professor's evil plan, but a agent name Flynn Washington is here to stop this mayhem, but flynn is going to need a bigger team to stop this crisis, Max Scott Dillon and the rest of his friends are now joining flynn's crew to save NASCAR and Racing Cast # Paul Wesley As Max Becker # Barry Watson As Scott Jackson # Rainn Wilson As Dillon Richardson # Milo Cawthorne As Jerry Daniels # Hector David Jr. As Joseph Brown # Dan Ewing As Johnny Nickerson # Eka Darville As Jimmy Belfrey # Brandon Jay McLaren As Cody Garfield # Max Thieriot As Tyler Jones # Mike Ginn As Patrick Thomas # Ari Boyland As Honey Berry # Najee De- Tiege As Lucas Stewart # Alex Heartman As Tyler Becker # Dwayne Johnson As Flynn Washington # Edward Norton As Agent Cylde (flynn's dead partner) # Kevin Hart As Agent Bryan (flynn's partner) # Jason Statham As Agent Ducky (flynn's dead brother) # Miley Cyrus As Agent Lucy (flynn's partner) # Jerry Seinfeld As Agent Tomb Browser (fynn's lost partner) # Jack Black As Jerry (the professor's spy) # Ice Cube As Cody (the professor's spy) # Ian Hecox As Billy (the professor's spy) # Anthony Padilla As Brayn (the professor's spy) # John Cena As Agent Alexander (flynn's partner) # Alison Pill As Veronica Brookyln (flynn's wife) # Mark Christopher Lawrence As Master Chief Logan (the professor's boss) # Peter Cullen As Professor White (flynn's enemy) # Trey Parker As Miles Axelrod # TBA Music # Kayne West - POWER (First Trailer) # Kayne West - Gold Digger ft. Jamie Foxx (Second Trailer) # DJ Snake, Lil Jon - Turn Down For What (Third Trailer) # Queen - We Will Rock You (Fourth Trailer) # Rihanna- Shut Up And Drive (Final Trailer) # TBA Soundtrack # Agent Flynn # Serect Base # The Code # Escape # New Heroes # Racing On Track # Checkered Flag # Let's Go # Racing Is Supposed To Be Fun # Blaze Of Glory # Coca Cola # Knuckleheads # Instagram # Max Meets Flynn # Miles Axelrod # Allinol # The Interview # New Tracks # Allinol NASCAR Cup Series # Dress Up # Vacation # Las Vegas # The Ceremony # Awards # The Announcement # Agent Cylde # Agents And Spies # Sneaking In # Disguise # Professor's Plan # Agent Lucy # Food For Free # The Search # The Bathroom # Ambush # Max Meets Lucy # Captured # Let's Roll # The Champ # The Speech # Panic # They Want Me Dead? # Flynn Vs Agents And Spies # Who Are You? # Starbucks # Allinol Everywhere # The Serect Weapon # Spotted # Next Race # Gear Up # Chicagoland Speedway # It's Boom Time! # The Death Ray # Tires Exploded # The Pits # The Track # Pit Stop Takedown # The Lemons # History's Biggest Loser # We Need Your Help # The Serect Hideout # Flynn's Flashback # New Suits # First Mission # Criminals # Jailbreak Escape # The Chase # Mission Completed # Speed Train # Disguises # Kentucky # Alexander Alex # Max To The Rescue # Where's Max? # The Meeting # Show Time # Kentucky Speedway # Race Begins # Let The Boom Begins # That Was Not Supposed To Happen # Blown Up # Max Must Be Killed # It's Max! # Max's Chase # Partner Saved # Their You Are # New Agents # Second Mission # Texas # Agent Brayn # Idiots # Split Up # Finding The Code # Where'd They Go? # Code Founded # Caught # This Going To Be A Great # The Run Is On # KABOOM! # Flynn Captured # Not Again # Saving Flynn # Roll Out # TBA Production TBA Release TBA Reception TBA Is Racing 95 The Movie A Good Or Bad Idea? Good Bad Category:2019 Category:Racing movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Drama Category:Upcoming Films Category:Drama films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:Science fiction films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Racing Category:Films based on TV Shows